deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Nexus
The NexusSteve Papoutsis calling it "Nexus" is a boss Necromorph that appears on Tau Volantis during the events of Dead Space 3.EA gameplay walkthrough, confirming this as a boss. Overview The Nexus is a gargantuan crustacean-like Necromorph, and only its upper body section is shown during the fight. It is an oddly shaped necromorph due to the beast being an alien found on the planet and subsequently transformed. The Nexus can shoot many red pustule projectiles that explode upon contact and swing its massive claw-like appendages down player. When the pustules aren't disturbed, such Necromorphs like the Feeder and Slasher can burst from them and attack.The player must first target a large sac on its stomach, then destroy two of the yellow pulsates on its mouth while the Nexus attempts to swallow the player. This must be repeated twice before the second fight sequence. After shooting all of the yellow sacks, the Nexus attempts to swallows Isaac and/or Carver a third time and are slowly pulled into its stomach. They are plunged into an organ filled with an acid substance. After being being attacked by three Nests, the Nexus spits them out. After several seconds of a frenzy, the Nexus collapses, dead. Description The Nexus is a very large centipede-like Necromorph. It possesses four known limbs which is uses to attack with. The Head is very mantis like and has four eyes separated by a large fleshy opening down its crowned forehead. Its vertically split mandibles when open reveal two large claws and five large pustules which surround its mouth. The chest cavity opens to reveal a large glowing pulsating sac similar to the Hive Mind. During combat it uses four of its long limbs to attack while two blade like arms rest behind the head. The body its self is similar to a Cobra when in a threatened state. Also shown inside the body after Isaac is swallowed, he is attacked by three Nest. The Nexus has a stomach chamber, which is covered in Corruption strands. Cyst like objects are located in corners. If shot at, they will summon enhanced Feeders to defend the stomach. Death Scenes *If Isaac(or Carver) fails to shoot the yellow spots on its mandibles while it is sucking them in, it will suck them up and started chewing them before spitting them back out, with their bones crushed. Trivia *The Nexus possesses eyes and has a digestive system, strange considering that most Necromorphs are only composed of dead tissues and have no need for organs. **This may make more sense if the Nexus acts like symbiotic host for other Necromorph variants like the three Nests whithin it and perhaps even transportation. *The Dead Space 3 demo ends as the Nexus appears. *When the Nexus is killed, the player receives an achievement/trophy (If playing on the PS3 or Xbox360) which states that the Nexus is a Hive Mind. *In the Dead Space 3 demo, several enormous creatures can be seen frozen in the ice shortly before the appearance of The Nexus. They all bear extremely close resemblances to The Nexus, hinting that there may be more than one. *The design of its head strongly suggests the Nexus may in fact be a Necromorph variant of the ancient Alien species that existed on Tau Volantis before the arrival of humans. It may be a variant of the Hive Mind or an immature Hive Mind formed from Alien biomatter (as opposed to human biomatter, which was the main component of the Hive Mind on Aegis VII). *During gameplay right before finding the Nexus a second Nexus can be seen frozen in the snow, presumably from having escaped from the area where you acquire the probe gun. Gallery Nexus.png|The Nexus Screen shot 2012-06-20 at 6.47.26 PM.png Dead Space 3 Nexus Beast top and side concept.jpg|Nexus concept art - top and side Dead Space 3 Nexus Concept.jpg|Nexus concept art Dead_space_3_ch4hivemind_head.jpg|Concept art of the head. File:Dead_Space_3_The_Nexus.jpg|Three Nests inside The Nexus Sources de:Nexus es:The Nexus Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses Category:Article stubs